Soul Song (ON HOLD)
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: Bickslow has known since the Grand Magic Games that the one and only Lucy is his Soul Mate and while Lucy has started to develop feelings for Bickslow. One night Lucy finds out between a conversation. But Lucy has no idea how to tell Bickslow that she knows. Lucy has more dark secrets. Just what are these dark Secrets that Lucy is keeping from everyone - and why? (R&R, Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

_Mom,_

 _Today is the day Mira, Erza and I go on strange and sing our songs using our magic. Erza with her requip magic, Mira with her transforming - well she's a takeover but she could change her outfits just as fast. Me? Well besides my Celestial Magic, I've been learning takeover and requip and much more that will be useful in battle. Don't worry mom I will still use my Spirits. Capricorn still trains me - every day until lunch time. Then I'm free to go. That's on days I don't have to go on Job Request with Team Natsu._

 _I was writing a song today - I feel like it's a good song, but I want to perform it by myself. Though I know that Mira will make me sing it tomorrow. It's only Fairy Tail's second Talent show this year - at least so far. The first time they did it - I was stuck training with Capricorn and Virgo that I was too tired to attend. So this time I took time off from them training me so I could go out there and perform! Their talent shows last about three days. Today is the second day and tomorrow is the last day._

 _You remember how I told you about Lisanna and how she came back? As it turns out she became Natsu's girlfriend. I'm happy for him - that means he'll stop sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night and he would stop raiding my kitchen of food. I can actually buy some clothes instead of more food because that's all Natsu would eat. Gray and Erza still come over - more like break in like they do. But they don't do it at night. They do it during the day when I haven't gone to the guild in a few days. Mom - I'm not sad about Natsu and Lisanna, I'm happy._

 _There are times that I wish that there was someone who would look at me like the way Natsu does with Lisanna, or like when Elfman thinks no one is looking - he gives the same look to Evergreen. Freed and Mira! Mom, it's shocking - everyone thought it would be Laxus but they were wrong. Mira liked Freed. I'm happy for Mira, and i feel like her right now but Cana! Cana would be a good match for Gajeel! OH PLEASE MAVIS! Do NOT let Cana know I ship her with Gajeel. Everyone in the Guild knows that it will always be Erza and Jellal. Oh look at the time Mother! Time for me to head to the guild! Time to go sing a song._

 _Love for always and ever_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

Lucy folded up the letter and placed it in the enveloped she set out. She wrote the address of her mother's grave - which happened to be at the same grave that her father was at. Lucy sighed and looked down at the letter. She placed it in her box with the rest of her letters that are addressed to her mother. She knew that just writing them made her feel like her mother was still alive. Lucy got up from her seat and stretched. She grabbed her keys and locked up her apartment as she was walking down the street to head to the guild. Fairy Tail. It's been her home for about a year it would be more, but because of the seven year gap it was still only a year. Soon it would the S-Class pickings - again - Lucy hoped that she didn't get picked. She wouldn't mind if she did, but there was just something about her that she didn't' want to know.

As Lucy was walking towards the Guild, she saw that there was a lot of people inside. It just wasn't Fairy Tail, it was the town of Magnolia too. Lucy had to push her way through the crowd - just to make her way to see Erza and Mira waiting in the back of the stage. Lucy looked at them and smiled - but stopped before she went backstage because soon it was Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Laxus and Bickslow were the singers. Freed was on the drums, Evergreen was on bass, and Bickslow was on guitar. Lucy looked at them - they were a team and did about everything together.

"HELLO MAGNOLIA!" Bickslow shouted into the Microphone. "Today we will be singing Shut up and Dance. Hit it Freed!"

* * *

 **Laxus and Bickslow:**

"Oh don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

 **Laxus:**

We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh, we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

 **Laxus and Bickslow:**

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

 **Bickslow:**

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

I knew we were bound to be together,

Bound to be together

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

 **Laxus and Bickslow:**

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

 **Laxus:**

Oh, come on girl!

 **Bickslow:**

Deep in her eyes,

I think I see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

 **Laxus:**

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

 **Bickslow:**

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

 **Laxus:**

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance!"

 **Laxus and Bickslow:**

"Don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me

* * *

Lucy went towards the back after Laxus and the Thunder Legion walked off the stage. Next on the stage was Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and Elfman. Lucy rolled her eyes as they probably couldn't think of a song to do. Erza handed Lucy the black jacket - with pink trimmings on and a matching hat. Mira had the same but instead of pink it was Orange and Erza had her trimmings in blue. Lucy knew that the reason that Erza went with blue - beside it matching her Guild Mark, it was the same color as Jellal's hair color.

"Let's practice the dance steps one more time - just so we all know when we come in to use magic." Lucy suggested.

"Sure." Mira smiled.

Lucy was the middle, Erza was on Lucy's right and Mira was the left. Lucy started saying the words as they started dancing. Then it came to the line: Let's start a revolution - that would be when the music would go and they would use their magic to transform their outfits into new ones. Lucy was scared - this was going to be the first time that would use her new magical powers in front of everyone - and it was going to change a simple outfit. They heard the crowd as they cheered for Natsu's group.

"Next up is Lucy, Erza and Mira - singing Revolution." Max said getting off the stage.

The music started, Lucy took a deep breathe and stepped onto the stage.

* * *

 **Lucy:**

Wake up

 **Erza:**

(Starry)

 **Lucy:**

Get up

 **Mira:**

(Ready)

 **Lucy:**

Move up

 **Erza and Mira**

To the music revolution, baby

 **Lucy:**

Warm Up

 **Erza:**

(Ah)

 **Lucy:**

Stand up

 **Mira:**

(Yeah)

 **Lucy:**

Reach out

 **Erza and Mira:**

For the music revolution, baby

 **Lucy:**

Everybody

 **Erza:**

knows it

 **Lucy:**

Everybody

 **Mira:**

shows it

 **Lucy:**

Everybody

 **Erza and Mira:**

Move your feet on the dance floor

 **Lucy:**

Watch out

 **Erza:**

(Starry)

 **Lucy:**

Look cool

 **Mira:**

(Ready)

 **Lucy:**

Hey, girls

Let's start a revolution

* * *

The coats the girls were wearing - transformed into new outfits. Mira had a crop top, a shorts with sandals. Erza had a skirt and tank top with a loose tie around her neck and boots. It was Lucy's outfit that caught attention from a certain Seith Mage, to look up from his drink. A top that stopped mid stomach - which was longer than Mira's since her top only stopped ten inches from under her breast. Lucy's skirt stopped mid-thigh, which was shorter than Erza's which her skirt was right above the knees. Lucy was wearing high heels. It wasn't just Bickslow who was looking at Lucy and the girls - everyone who came were now looking at the girls. Most were looking at Lucy. Bickslow was feeling a bit jealous.

 _"Why is everyone looking at MY Cosplayer - wait..When did she become mine? That's right she didn't because I didn't have the heart to tell her that with Seith Mages we have Soul Mates. Dragon Slayers - have just Mates. Lucy's pure white Soul - Wait - What's that?"_ Bickslow took a look at Lucy with his eyes as he saw that her Soul just wasn't White. It was a collision of colors. _"Wow. Never saw one like that before. I guess her Soul is the one that every Seith Mage hears about - but never sees it."_

Mira's hair style turned into a braid sweeping over the left shoulder, Erza had her's in the same braid but sweeping over the right shoulder. Lucy had her hair in high pony tail.

* * *

 **Lucy, Erza and Mira:**

We are energetic

We are charismatic

Party on the planet

Dance to the revolution

Don't be automatic

Just be supersonic

Let go never panic

Dance to the revolution

Stand up, you can follow

Wake up, sing and holler

Loving one another

Dance to the revolution

You'll be energetic

You'll be charismatic

Party on the planet

Dance to the revolution

 **Lucy:**

Chill out

 **Erza:**

(Steady)

 **Lucy:**

Work out

 **Mira:**

(Ready)

 **Lucy:**

Watch us

 **Erza and Mira:**

Do the music revolution, baby

 **Lucy:**

Hands up

 **Erza:**

(Ready)

 **Lucy:**

Way up

 **Mira:**

(Say it)

 **Lucy:**

Start up

 **Erza and Mira**

To the music revolution

 **Lucy**

Everybody

 **Erza:**

knows it

 **Lucy:**

Everybody

 **Mira:**

shows it

 **Lucy:**

Everybody

 **Erza and Mira:**

Move your feet on the dance floor

 **Lucy:**

Dress up starry

Diamonds shining

Star girls party

Let's start a revolution

 **Lucy, Erza and Mira:**

We are energetic

We are charismatic

Party on the planet

Dance to the revolution

Don't be automatic

Just be supersonic

Let go never panic

Dance to the revolution

Stand up, you can follow

Wake up, sing and holler

Loving one another

Dance to the revolution

You'll be energetic

You'll be charismatic

Party of the planet

Dance, dance, dance, dance

You'll be energetic

You'll be charismatic

Party on the planet

Dance to the revolution

* * *

Everyone clapped as their song ended. Lucy, Erza and Mira were the last group to perform for that day. Max came on stage to get everyone to quiet down.

"Alright! So tomorrow is our last day and this day where you can be in groups or perform single! But you can't do both!" Max said.

Mira looked at Lucy and whispered. "You should sing that song!"

"I agree. " Erza said.

"Oh come on you two! We should do another group one!" Lucy begged.

"Come on, you can do it! You are amazing out there." Erza smiled. "Imagine how you would be if it was just you."

"That's the thing! I can't picture myself - just myself out there." Lucy whined.

"Lucy, come on - please just do this for me and Erza." Mira smiled brightly.

"Fine, but you are doing the music." Lucy stated as she looked at Mira. "Erza, can you help me with an outfit?"

"Sure! We will make you look beautiful and have all the guys in love with you." Erza answered.

"I - I'm not sure - that I- I would like that." Lucy blushed a bit.

"Come on, let's go work on that music." Mira smiled as all three of them left the guild and headed to Fairy Hills.

As they were leaving the guild, Lucy thought she could feel someone looking at her as she was leaving the guild. She turned around at the last second - but no one was staring at her. Lucy shook her head and walked with Mira and Erza.

"What if I forget the words?!" Lucy started to panic.

"Lucy, you are going to make yourself forget the words if you are going to start panicking." Mira sighed as she looked at Lucy in the eyes. "Trust me - you will be fine. There is nothing wrong - you have to believe in yourself."

"Mira is right Lucy." Erza nodded her head looking at the two girls.

To Erza, Lucy has always been the baby sister she wanted. Lucy joined Team Natsu because - well - Natsu was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail. Makes sense. Erza was happy to have Lucy's help. With helping her train so she could become stronger - to helping her understand more about everyone and their past to helping her cheer up after Flare kicked her ass. That was something that shocked everyone. Lucy used a really powerful spell and then there was not a single scratch on Flare. To the fact that Lucy took a horrible beating from Flare's fire hair because of Asuka. Bisca and Alzack - well they were happy that Asuka was safe and the fact that Lucy didn't do anything about it but at the same time - they were pissed that Asuka was placed in danger because of Flare using a dirty trick.

"You are really strong, brave and you will remember those words." Erza rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Thanks Erza." Lucy smiled.

The three girls arrived at Fairy Hills and headed to Erza's room. Lucy sat on the bed and pulled out her notebook with the song in. She handed it over to Mira as she started to write music of it. Lucy was really scared to sing alone. She didn't know if she was going to be any good for it. Erza started to look through some old clothing.

"Erza, I want it as a nice simple short dress - OR maybe like some shorts and a tank top so I could do some dancing around the stage." Lucy suggested.

"Well, let me see the song - and I can help you." Erza smiled.

Mira handed Erza the lyrics as Erza started to read them over. Lucy laid down on the bed as she didn't know how this could get any worse. She wanted to know who was staring at her as she was leaving the guild. Was is Natsu? No - he had Lisanna. Was it Gray? No - Juvia would've gone over to Lucy and started something. Who was it? It wasn't Gajeel, he was too much of an older brother to her. Laxus? Nah. Freed - well, everyone thinks that Freed is gay because he worships Laxus like a god - no more questions. Everyone else doesn't make sense.

"Hey - Mira?" Lucy sat up and looked at Mira.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see who was looking at me as we were leaving the guild?"

"No."

 _"I do. I just can't tell you. He wants to tell you. He told me, himself when I caught him looking at you."_ Mira thought.

 _"Who are you mystery person..."_ Lucy thought.

* * *

 _Mom,_

 _Today is the day I sing by myself. I wrote the song in mind of how every girl is special the way she is. It was more of my self conscious and how Happy always tells me I'm..fat. Even though I'm not mother. Well, I just wanted to let you know - that I will love you mother. You will always be in my heart. Watch over me today? You and father must be very happy. Mama - I should start writing letters to him too. Sure he wasn't always the best father around, but he still cared for me. He paid my rent for the last seven years._

 _He never gave up on me - Even if everyone thought we died - he still kept holding on to the fact that I was still alive. Starting today I'm going to write a letter to Father._

 _Love always_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

Lucy made her way to the guild, already wearing the outfit that Erza picked out. Lucy walked over to the bar, where Mira was working today. She smiled as she sat down and looked at the lyric sheet.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mira asked giving Lucy some water to have.

"Yeah. I'm just scared that I'll make a fool out of myself." Lucy sipped the water.

"Erza and I will be here in the crowd. Just pretend that we are out there, on stage with you - like we always are. You never get nervous, or forget the words when Erza and I are on stage with you."

"I guess you are right."

"I should be!"

Lucy turned to the stage to see Bickslow walking out by himself. She turned to Mira. "Where is the others?"

"He's doing a solo song."

"Why?"

"He wants to impress a girl."

"Of course."

"AND! Here is our very own Seith Mage - Bickslow!" Max said.

Bickslow started to strum the guitar.

* * *

 **Bickslow**

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but...

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
Then I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
But if I see your face  
I'll barely know, yeah

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
And when it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you

Yeah, I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need, you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable, be unstoppable  
I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
Then I'll be your hero  
Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?  
Then I'll be your hero

* * *

All the girls were screaming - because apparently they were so happy - and shocked that he was an amazing singer, by himself. Lucy looked at him and had a slight blush on her face. She didn't know how good Bickslow sounded alone. Mira pulled Lucy along to the back stage to get her ready. Little did Lucy know that Bickslow sang the song for her - to know that he will always be her Hero. That he would always be by her side whenever she needed him to be. Bickslow knew that his love for her was one-sided, or was it really? There was no way of knowing the truth because Lucy was always away with her team on missions, or she was training with Mira and Erza.

He trusted Mira with his secret. That Bickslow was in love with Lucy. Ever since the Grand Magical Games that were about three months ago. She was so strong on keeping her end against Flare. She was strong and not giving up on the fight with Minvera.

As Lucy was looking around as Erza gave her the outfit she was going to change into. Mira smiled as she headed out over to the music player to put in Lucy's song. Lucy took a deep breath and headed out to the stage as everyone was looking at her. This song came to her when she was Bickslow - with one of his "Girls". Lucy was sure that Bickslow wouldn't really notice her - as she in reality had a crush on him ever since the S-Class trials as she kicked his ass a second time. She thought that he didn't want her because wasn't perfect enough. It just wasn't for her - it was for all the girls in the guild. No. All the girls in Fiore, who thought they weren't perfect enough for a guy.

"Thank you Bickslow! Next up is Lucy!" Max said. His eyes widen and then read over the name and was in shocked that Lucy was going to be singing alone. He always thought that it was going to be Lucy, Mira and Erza.

* * *

 **Lucy**

On a scale of one to ten  
I am perfect like I am  
I don't need your number  
We don't need your number

And those stupid magazines  
Want me to change my everything  
They don't even matter  
They're not taking my power

I'm so over  
All these voices around  
They've said enough  
It's my turn, let's get loud

I'll show you what girl is  
'Cause all of me is perfect  
Who cares about the dress size  
It's all about what's inside

I'll stand up now  
And won't back down  
We're breaking through the surface  
To show you what a girl is

Being flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything  
I'm done wasting my time (I'm done wasting my time)  
I can make up my own mind (I can make up my own mind)

I'm so over  
All of these voices around  
They've said enough  
It's my turn, let's get loud

I'll show you what girl is  
'Cause all of me is perfect  
Who cares about the dress size  
It's all about what's inside

I'll stand up now  
And won't back down  
We're breaking through the surface  
To show you what a girl is

You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear  
Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there

It's pretty clear that you wont see us on the sidelines (no)  
We're gonna take it over standing like a high-rise  
Yeah, and if you ever doubt what a girl can do  
sit back and let us show you, its been really nice to know you  
No doubt, we're a force that's undeniable  
Get together we'll work this house to bring it down on you  
I've got a feeling that were gonna be there for you  
Sit back and let us show you cause the girls are taking over

On a scale from one to ten, I am perfect like I am  
I don't need your number, we don't need your number

I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect  
Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside  
I'll stand up now, and won't back down  
We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is  
We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath as she left the stage - everyone was in shock because the guild never thought that Lucy would do a solo song. Lucy looked at Mira and Erza who were behind the stage.

"You did really great!" Mira smiled as she hugged Lucy.

 _"Who knew that Lucy was singing to Bickslow and Bickslow was singing to Lucy."_ Mira thought smiling to herself. _"Think of the combinations! Blonde hair red eyes, or blue hair and brown eyes."_

"T-Thanks Mira." Lucy smiled.

"So, who was the song for?" Mira asked smirking.

"N-No one! It - It was just for all the girls who are different." Lucy answered.

"Come on - are you sure it wasn't someone in the guild?" Erza asked - knowing where Mira was getting at. The two of them were talking as Lucy was singing her song.

* * *

 _~When Lucy was singing her song~_

"I'm sure that Lucy is singing for someone." Erza whispered to Mira.

"Well - I know for a fact that Bickslow was singing for a certain mage." Mira giggled.

"Really? Who?"

"It was Lucy. He started to developing feelings for her during the Grand Magic Games - when she was fighting Flare. He told me himself."

"Bickslow? The one that Lucy kicked his ass - not once but twice?"

"Yup! Crazy things happen. So I'm betting that Lucy was singing to Bickslow."

"You are so on with that bet."

* * *

 _~Now~_

"It wasn't for anyone." Lucy sighed. "I swear."

"Fine." Erza shrugged.

"Lucy! That was amazing!" Levy smiled hugging the blonde.

"Thanks Levy!" Lucy hugged back.

Mira walked over to Bickslow, she knew that two of them were going to have to talk about if he was going to tell Lucy how he feels or not. Even if Lucy doesn't want to say anything - Mira knows, or well she can SEE that Lucy likes Bickslow. Probably not as much as Bickslow licking Lucy. Mira tapped Bickslow on the shoulder.

"What?" Bickslow asked looking at Mira.

"Are you going to tell her?" Mira asked. "You sang that song to show her that you can be her hero. And she obviously sang the song to show someone that she's prefect the way she is."

"Look, Mira - I don't know. I really don't know if she wants me." Bickslow placed his hands behind his head.

"Let's get drunk!" Cana said looking at Mira and Bickslow.

"That's your answer for everything." Mira shook her head.

"Come on Mira, we can a have fun drinking game~" Cana smirked.

"Look Cana - No drinking games." Mira stated.

"Fine." Cana sighed as she went back to drinking her own barrel of alcohol.

Mira looked at Bickslow - then at Cana and walked back to Erza, Lucy, and Levy. Mira went behind the counter and started mixing drinks and giving it to three girls. What happened next shocked Mira and Erza. Bickslow walked over with Freed and Laxus. Freed looked at Mira. It was a bit shocking to know that two of them were dating. Mira leaned over the counter and kissed Freed on the cheek.

"Hi Freed." Mira smiled.

"Hey Mira." Freed smiled back.

"Demon! Look, we just want some drinks." Laxus stated.

"Why can't you ever be nice Laxus?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Co-player - when has Laxus ever been nice?" Bickslow asked, sticking out his tongue.

"I told you - not to call me cosplayer!" Lucy glared at him.

"Who is going to stop me?" Bickslow was in front of Lucy looking at her.

"Me. I swear you are going to drive someone crazy. You might be a good singer - and somewhat a good Mage, but you are certainty going to get on my nerves all the time!" Lucy looked at her drink.

Everyone around looked at Lucy and then at Bickslow. Mira saw how their eyes held the truth in them. They both wanted them and there was nothing that was going to stop her! Matchmaking Mira was going to be the one who was going to make sure that they would end up together.

"MY PRINCESS~" Loke said opening his gate wrapping his arms around Lucy's shoulders.

"Loke.." Lucy looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you!" Loke smirked.

"From what?" Lucy sipped her drink.

"Umm, a giant pain in the ass...?" Loke nodded his head.

"Natsu isn't even here." Lucy sighed.

"Is that what Loke calls Natsu? It's really fitting." Laxus laughed.

"Yes. And you are Sparky." Loke smirked at Laxus.

"Oh yeah Lion Boy?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Loke kept Lucy close.

Lucy glared at Loke. "I know - I said I'll never do this but.." Lucy held up Loke's key. "Close Gate of Lion."

Loke disappeared in a bright white light. Everyone looked at Lucy as she got up from her bar seat. She walked out of the guild and to her apartment where she could be alone and write to her parents. It was the only thing that kept Lucy sane - and made her not hurt herself. After she passed the guild's gate, she bloted into a full speed all the way to her apartment. Lucy closed her door and hugged Loke's key to her chest having tears.

"I-I'm sorry Lok-Loke! I-I didn't mean to send you back. I just...I just didn't want you to start any fights. You sometimes don't listen to me and you get in over your head." Lucy wipped her tears away from her face. She went to her desk and looked at a piece of paper that was sitting on her desk. She picked up the pen and took a deep breath as she sat down. "Time to write to my dad."

 _Father,_

 _I, I'm sorry disappearing for seven years after you came to visit. I'm sorry I didn't visit you more often before I left to be parnters to Cana. Father - no Dad, i'm sorry for everything I put you through. You sent Phantom Lord after me to bring me home to marry someone, but somehwere I knew you just wanted me home. You weren't the best father a girl could ask for, but you are still my dad. I'm grateful that you paid for my rent for seven years. I'm happy for all the birthday gifts that you sent me for those seven years._

 _I just wished that I was able to be with you - see you one last time before you left this world for good. Dad . I love you. Please come back to me - I can't deal with the pain of having you and mom gone. It was like last month when I last saw you. Please dad, I want you to come back. I read all your letters and I still read them. You loved me so me so much and I...I pushed you away from the fact that it happened. DAd I want a second chance with you._

 _Love,_

 _Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia._

As Lucy was writing her letter to her father, she was crying. The tears fell on the paper, leaving stain marks. She took out and envolope and placed the address of the cemetery. This was something that Lucy was going to take a while to get over. as much as she wanted to, she will sometimes cry herself to sleep. A part of her was grateful that Natsu started dating Lisanna, it meant she can finally be alone. Lucy grabbed her notebook where she started writing out lyrics to the next song they were going to sing - it was like a second thing to Lucy, Mira and Erza. They would preform every so often at Fairy Tail - or if they are lucky at different guilds or in the town square. Lucy looked down at the letter and knew she couldn't place it in the same boxthat she places her mothers letters. Lucy went to her closet and go into her safe she got. She unlocked it and started to grab a few jewles.

"Come on out Plue!" Lucy held out Plue's key and out came the snowman dog. Lucy picked him up and carried him. "Time to go look for a box for my dad's letters."

"Pu Pu Pun!" Plue said shaking.

"Well, it's only right that I write letters to him. It's the only way that I can keep him in my heart."

"Puuu. Puun, Puuuun Puuu!"

"I guess you are right."

As Lucy headed to the shop to look for a box. Lucy was in the store and then she found the perfect box, it wasn't too plain but it also wasn't too overly decorated. It was perfect just the way it was. Lucy picked up the box and headed to the cashier as there was a someone in front her. From the back it looked like someone she knew - who would wear such a realy weird outfit? Lucy looked up and saw the helemt.

"Puuu!" Plue stated shaking next to Lucy.

"Plue!" Lucy shushed.

"Huh?" Bickslow turned around and saw Lucy and one of her spirits. "oh Cosplayer - what are you doing here?"

"Shopping for something that isn't any of your business." Lucy stated.

"Fine, but Mira is looking for you at the Guild. You ran out so fast that she didn't get to ask some girly question." Bickslow walked out of the shop.

Lucy walked over the counter and put on a smile as the old guy rung up her box.

"Such a nice box, what are you using it for?" The guy looked at Lucy.

"To place some letters I've written inside them. For my father."

"Why don't you just send them dear girl?"

"He would never get them, and I really shouldn't be sending them to the address. If I left them, they would get blown away from the wind."

"Oh. How long?"

"I wouldn't know. I just got back..a few months ago."

"You were the blonde girl that went missing with some of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, here is your box and it's on me today."

"But Sir, you don't have to. I can pay for it."

"Nope, for you - it's free. I just hope you come in again and look around the store."

"I will. Good bye -"

"You can call me Uncle Gai."

"Sure thing, Uncle Gai."

Lucy hugged the box close to her chest as she walked back to her apartment with Plue next to her. She bit her lip as she had to head to the guild. Lucy opened her aparment door to find Erza and Mira inside.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy screamed.

"You gave me a spare." Mira reminded her.

"And I have a copy of the spare." Erza smiled.

"...What do you guys want?" Lucy asked looking at them.

"We want to know, why you ran away after closing Loke's gate." Mira answered Lucy looked at the box in her hands. "What's with the box?"

"I ran because I promised Loke, that I would never close his Gate unless it was nescessary." Lucy looked at her box. "The box is for..Plue!"

"Well, you must be pretty upset about that." Erza nodded and then looked at Plue. "Why would he need a box?"

"He likes boxes." Lucy shrugged.

"Oh I have news from Lamia Scale!" Mira smiled.

"And what is it?" Lucy tilited her head as she sat on the couch.

"They invited Fairy Tail to a party, but they want us to sing a song." Erza answered Lucy's question.

"Us? Or all of Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned.

"Us. Our cute XOX band!" Mira smiled.

"Why are you calling us XOX?"

"It was going to be XOXO, but XOX sounded better in a chant."

"I really don't think that name fits us."

"She's right, Mira. Why not - Lights!" Erza finally coming into the conversaton.

"Lights? No! I'm thinking Jewles!" Mira smiled.

"Lights!"

"Jewles!"

"Lights!"

"Jewles!"

"Light Jewles!" Lucy stated. "That is our band name and that is final!"

"I like it." Erza nodded her head.

"Me too." Mira looked at Lucy.

"Is that why you needed me at the guild?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Yeah." Mira looked at Lucy and sat next to her.

* * *

Lucy was able to get some sleep that night. Without waking up and screaming - or was it too late to say that? Lucy shot up in her bed and saw that it was raining. Lucy climbed out of her bed, slipping on some shoes leaving her keys behind. Lucy stepped outside and saw lighning flash. She bit her lip as she started running towards the park where she saw her father last. Lucy looked around as she saw sure that if she came here - he would appear and that he wasn't really dead. Every night, ever since the Grand Magical Games, her nightmares were getting more and more relastic.

"Why did you have to leave me!" Lucy screamed at the sky as the rain was hitting agianst her face. Lucy seeped to the ground, sitting on the wet grass as she cried. She hit the ground. "I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME ALONE! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO ALWAYS BE HERE!"

* * *

Little did she know that Loke came out of his gate to look for her - there was spike in her magic and he could feel it from the spirit world. It was because of the bond she had with her spirits. He looked around saw that she was gone from apartment. He grabbed her keys and started to look for her and then the closet Guild Member. Loke ran the guild hall and saw that there was a few people.

"Mira!" Loke shouted.

"Loke - what's goin on?" Mira ran over.

"Lucy...gone...left...keys." He panted. "I can't find her."

"We can go look for her!" Mira looked around. "EVERYONE LUCY IS IN DANGER, THIS STORM IS WEIRD, WE HAVE TO GET HER HERE BEFORE SHE CAN GET HIT BY LIGHTNING!" Mira shouted. Everyone ran out of the guild and Mira looked at Loke. "Come on, let's go get a bed for her and some soup for you."

* * *

Lucy stood up and looked around, she took a deep breath. She looked up at the sky as lightning was close to hitting her, but it missed. Lucy backed up against the tree. Just then Bickslow was looking through the same park that Lucy was in and saw her. He ran to her as a blot of lightning struck the ground infront of Lucy. Bickslow was on top of her as he looked into her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing out here in this storm?" Bickslow asked.

"I...Umm, I was just..."

"Crying.."

"N-No it's the rain."

"I can see and hear in your voice."

"Get off of me!"

"We have to get you to the guild."

"NO!"

"Lucy, come on. You could get sick."

 **"Warren, I have Lucy. Everyone head back to the Guild. This is going to take a while." Bickslow thought.**

 **"You two better be safe, Laxus is trying to hold off the Lightning as much as he can, but it won't hold much. You have to the guild." Freed thought.**

 **"Where are you - we could just force her back!" Natsu thought.**

 **"NO!" Everyone else thought.**

 _"What is going on?"_ Lucy tought.

"Lucy, please. Everyone was out looking for you. You need to come back to the guild or..."

"Or what?"

"This."

Bickslow got up off of her and threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the guild. Lucy threw her fist against his back.

"Put me down!" Lucy screamed.

 _"I just want to be alone...Please.."_ Lucy thought.

As Bickslow entered the guild, a thought was sent to Laxus came back to the guild. Lucy was placed in one of the beds in the Medic Floor. Lucy looked at saw Loke walking over to her. He sat on the bed and gave her, her keys. Lucy looked at them and didn't say anything as she held them. Her voice was so sore - and she couldn't believe it. Lucy was changed into drier clothes - thanks to Mira changing her. Lucy looked over at Mira, Loke and Bickslow. The three of them left the floor and headed down the stairs.

"So? Did she say anything?" Natsu asked.

"No. She isn't speaking. The last thing she ever said was to Bickslow, whcih was 'Put me down'" Mira sighed,

"Look, I can deal with Lucy. I swear. Just the rest of you go on home." Loke said.

"No way, you can drain your own magic for being out here for too long." Mira shook her head.

"Then who is going to watch her?" Loke demanded.

"Bickslow will." Mira smiled.

"Why Freakface!? It should be her team!" Natsu shouted.

"Look! Natsu you are busy Lisanna, Gray is busy with Juvia and Erza can;t, she already has plans for Jellal." Mira sighed. "Bickslow is the next best."

"Why him?" Gray demanded.

"Well, he told me as he were placing Lucy down!" Mira lied.

After a while, everyone left Bickslow, Loke and Lucy alone. Bickslow and Loke were in the main guild as Lucy was upstaris sleeping. No one knew - well only Mira and Erza knew. Loke was going to be finding out the truth that Bickslow was keeping. He wanted to know if Loke was going to be okay - soon it was going to be time. When Bickslow just touched Lucy to save her from the strike of lightning - there were chemical sparks. Lucy was his soul mate. He fiugred it out a while ago, but he was sure if she could possibly feel the same way. Bickslow held onto the cup. Lucy woke up and looked around the room she was in. She got up and started walking until she heard voices down below.

"What is it?" Loke asked.

"What do you mean?" Bickslow asked.

"You look like you want to tell me something - but you don't know how to." Loke stated.

"I found out, that Cosplayer is my Soul Mate. It's how like Dragon Slayers have mates, well Seith Mages have Soul Mates. We rarley find our soul mate because we sometimes aren't meant to have them."

"How do you know Lucy is yours?"

"Her soul speaks to me. When I saved her today - there was a reaction with our souls..I saw it...The last time I saw her soul was when she was battling Minvera in the Naval Battle."

"What was it like. Her soul I mean."

"I can tell you - that I can see why she is called the Light of Fairy Tail. It isn't just her smile, or her bubbly personality. Her Soul is bright, just not in light, her soul is so many different colors. It's like when you hold up a crystal, it shines a rainbow. That's what color her soul is."

Lucy stood frozen as she heard them talk about this. _"I-I'm Bickslow's Soul Mate?"_ Lucy thought before she snuck away back to the Medical Floor.

* * *

 _ **((A/N:**_

 _ **Alright, that is it for Chapter One of my Bickslow and Lucy's fanfic! R &R!))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Sorry this is late - but I've had some of it already written - I just had to finish it. This will not be as long as the first chapter. The first one was more of like a prologue to this chapter. I really wanted to start it this way but then I came up with the first chapter. There will be a lot of thoughts that Lucy will be having - mostly dark - but here's chapter two. PS - Please don't be like: "That's not how it should go", everyone deals with their own situations differently. And part of it is based on how I felt.)**_

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the infirmary bed, hugging her knees close to her chest. This wasn't how she thought anything should happen. She wanted nothing more than just to disappear from the site of her Guild members. This was something more strange. Her magical powers were getting out of control and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep a hold on her magic. She needed more training for sure, but Mira was busy with Freed and Erza...Well who knew where Erza went when she wasn't at the guild. Lucy wondered what was going to be happening now.

Lucy sighed as she bit her lip. _"How can I face him now that I know the truth? But then again - He didn't know I was there. Maybe I can play it off like I didn't know"_ Lucy thought as she wondered how everything was to be happening.

Just as Lucy was getting out of bed to go look out the window, someone came into the room and walked over to her. She turned around and saw Loke. She knew that look on his face. He was going to tell her that he knew that she was there listening to him and Bickslow talk.

"Lucy - I won't tell him, but I know you were.." Loke said looking at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know your magic! I know you know!"

"Know what?"

"God Damn it Lucy! You heard Bickslow tell me that he knows that you are his Soul Mate!"

"L-Loke, I s-swear I didn't mean hear any of it!"

"You'll have to tell him."

"Wh-What if I don't want to?"

"Lucy, as your Celestial Spirit, you should tell him. Think of it is as like - I wouldn't hide anything from you!"

"Loke - you kept from the whole guild for three years that you are a Celestial Spirit and that you were dying! Well more like disappearing from the Earthland."

"That is totally different. I was a different person back then -"

"So you are telling me, you don't come out of your gate to hook up with women in the middle of the night?"

"Uhh, Yup!"

"Loke..."

"Fine! I do. Now go down there and tell -"

Just then, when neither of them knew. Bickslow opened the door and walked in. "Tell who?" Bickslow asked.

"Tell Bickslow, that Lucy heard mine and his conversation." Loke said without knowing who walked into the room.

"She what?" Bickslow asked.

Just then Loke turned around and saw that it was Bickslow. "Ohhh...Hey..Bickslow."

"What did you hear?" Bickslow turned his attention to Lucy.

"Th-That I'm your Soul Mate and that you knew since...the Grand Magic Games." She whispered.

Bickslow walked over to her and stood in front of her. His tall frame towering over her short one. She was scared. She didn't know the first thing about love. Everyone thought it was either her and Natsu that would get together. That turned out of be false when he announced to the whole guild that Lisanna was his mate. The next thing that started floating around the guild was that it was her and Loke. Not that everyone would think it wasn't true. He had a habit of appearing out of nowhere and opening his own gate. It was kind of creepy and no wonder everyone thought that they were together. He was just all up her in business. But Bickslow? This was something that people wouldn't believe at all.

"Cosplayer..." Bickslow said looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You seem frighten at the thought.

"The thought of what?"

"Being my Soul Mate...I'm sure you wished it was Natsu."

"What are you talking about?"

"You rather be with Natsu then me."

"Bickslow...It's not true. I look to Natsu more as a brother."

"Loke?"

"He...He can't keep his hands off of other women. So I wouldn't think so."

"HEY!" Loke said.

"Loke go home!" Lucy said.

"Nah! I have a date with someone." Loke walked out of the room and left the guild.

"Won't he drain your magic?" Bickslow asked.

"It's not my magic he's using. He's on his own." Lucy looked at Bickslow and then looked at the sheets.

"Cosplayer, tell me the truth.."

"There is no truth. You don't frighten me, the thought of us being mates doesn't frighten me either. It's just that...It's mostly Mira..."

"Mira?"

"Yeah, she's been trying to get me to confess that I have feelings for you and I really don't know if should tell her that we are soul mates."

"Well..."

"What did you do?"

"She might already know that we are soul mates."

"How?"

"Um...She caught me looking at you one day and I just couldn't help it and I told her the truth."

Lucy blushed at his words. How could she not notice his stare before? It was the strangest thing in the world. The two of them - most unlikely pair in all of Fairy Tail - well unless you count Freed and Mira? But that's totally something different. Sure there could be something similar in their magic. Seith mages control souls and place them in objects. Celestial mages call upon spirits to fight in battles. Two different kinds of 'Spirits' but they still use them. Some of the similarities could be that - the souls that they both use have their own personality. Though a major difference could be that Celestial Spirits go back to regain their magic powers, while the souls from the Seith mage- their bodies could be destroyed but the seith mage could just move the soul into something else. Bickslow had an immortal army.

"Cosplayer - you should get some sleep." Bickslow said.

"I - I don't want to."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-Y-N..I don't even know anymore! I...I want to tell someone but, I don't know if I'm ready yet." Lucy sighed.

"Just tell me what's on your mind."

"...Ever since the Grand Magic Games. A lot of things happened, when I got back home, I realized that I never really had a great relationship with my father. I wish I had back then, but now that he's gone...What am I going to do? I lost my mother and now my father. The only connection I have to my mother is Aquarius, Capricorn and Cancer." Lucy bit her lip.

"What else is there?"

"I keep having nightmares, I wake up screaming in the middle of the night because of them. They become more and more realistic as the time goes on."

"What are they about?"

"My father and my mother. Mostly my father. I didn't end on good terms with him - I miss him. I wish I had a second chance with him like Cana did. Some part of me envy's her for still having her father around and how he is so proud of her."

"Lucy - "

That was the first time Bickslow has called Lucy - by her name. It was surprising to hear it from him.

"You called me Lucy..." Lucy cut him off once she heard her name come from his lips.

"I did not!" He shook his head. Trying to cover it up. "Cosplayer, I mean, not all of us are lucky like you, Cana, Laxus, and even Romeo!"

"Is there a point?"

"My parents died three months before the Grand Magic Games."

"I - I'm sorry." Lucy whispered.

"Laxus still had - some what still has Ivan and Romeo still has Macao. What I'm getting at is, just because your dad - your parents aren't still with you, but that doesn't mean you don't have a father figure. Makarov looks to all of us like his own children. No one knows why - Someone believes that it was because of Ivan leaving that then on he would start calling his new members his children."

"That's true."

"So don't be sad."

Lucy looked at him and tried to smile. Something inside her was breaking. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure that she was going to be okay - if she could ever heal. It was all new to her. This feeling - the feelings that Bickslow have for her. She always thought that he was a pervert - it's what you get when you hang around Laxus - Not that he's perverted...Or is he? Lucy shook her head and looked at Bickslow.

"Are you - Are you sure that I'm your soul mate?" She asked.

"Yes. Your Soul sings to me Lucy."

"How does it sing to you?"

Lucy was really confused on how this could happen. She was sure that souls really don't sing. It was pretty impossible, wasn't it?

"I don't know how to describe it, but each Soul has it's own song that it sings - kind of - but yours was the strongest song."

"I see."

Lucy wasn't sure if she believed him or not. Lucy was looked over at him - she was sure that something was going to be crazy. She wanted to believe in him - but she was sure that Bickslow was joking with her. He was known for joking around the guild when he was around other people. There was nothing more to him. Could this be serious? Could this just be one joke and Loke was in on it? What was going to be happening?

* * *

Lucy woke up the next day - the sun was shinning through the curtain in the room. She sat up in the bed replaying last night in her head. Bickslow. Soul Mate. Those are the first things that came to her mind from that night. She was sure that there was going to be something else, but Lucy was sure that she couldn't be his Soul Mate. There was no way. She - She just couldn't.

"I can't be...He's just joking with me." Lucy whispered to herself.

"Princess...Do you need help?" Virgo said opening her own gate.

"AH! Virgo!" Lucy screamed.

"Punishment?"

"No. I..umm don't need help."

Lucy moved the blanket off of her body and went towards the bathroom. Virgo would follow her - carrying clothes that she got from Lucy's apartment. Virgo stayed close by - as it per Loke's rule. Virgo would stay in the bathroom to see if Lucy ever needed help with anything. Everyone of her Celestial Spirits could feel how sad she would get, Aquarius was the only one who had a stronger connection to Lucy, so it was a stronger connection to Lucy's feelings.

Lucy was under the hot water as someone else just entered the room. It was Mira who entered the room to give Lucy, her milkshake and some food. There was nothing more happier than Lucy wondering what was going to be happening. From inside the bathroom - Virgo could hear Mira walk in so she walked out of the room. As Lucy was still in the bathroom taking her hot shower - trying to forget last night's memories.

"Hello Mirajane." Virgo said.

"Virgo, hello. How is she this morning?" Mira asked as she made Lucy's bed.

"Princess seems to be doing fine."

"Well, I just hope that everything goes okay with Bickslow. He really does like her - he may seem like a joker around the guild, but he really likes her."

"I'm sure Princess will come around."

"I hope so too, I don't want to her to feel so alone."

There was golden spark and it was Loke - who likes to open his own gate. "Virgo, go on and rest." He said.

"Yes Brother." Virgo nodded her head as she went back to the Spirit world.

"Loke - I thought you were suppose to rest up.."

"I'm fine Mira - we all feel how sad she is - she's really depressed and we can't do anything. She usually calls out Plue sometimes but it feels like that she won't do it anymore."

Mira looked at them and then she was could see that the snowman dog wasn't around anymore like he used to be. Lucy became different - after the Grand Magic Games. Was it because of seeing her future self die in front of her? Was it because there was something else that was bothering her? Not everyone in Fairy Tail knew what she was going through - hell - no one knew! It was the saddest thing to hear because Lucy was their family, their Light, their friend. Mira sighed and looked at Lucy walking out in clothes.

"Mira..." Lucy looked at her first and then looked down at the ground.

"Lucy, we just want to know why, can you at least tell me."

"I can't - I won't. Please Mira, you have to understand that I don't want to drag anyone else into this."

"Lucy..."

"Please Mira, you have to understand."

"Of course, whenever you are ready to tell me, I will be here for you."

Lucy hugged Mira. Sure Lucy wanted to tell Mira - but it was something that she wasn't sure that she could handle. Mira was sure her best friend, but she was also sure that nothing like that would happen again. It was a while after Mira left that Lucy was able to leave the floor. Some part of her was scared to face everyone - she had to know that she was going to be questioned - cornered somehow. She had to leave without anyone seeing her. As she walked down the flight of stairs she noticed that Erza was at the bar. She started to panic, but took a deep breath and walked right by and out the door before a dragon slayer noticed her. Before HE noticed her. Lucy couldn't face Bickslow today - there was no way. She had to go home and get rid of the stress somehow.

Lucy was finally home - but that was when she realized that she forgot her keys. The keys she promised that she would never leave anywhere. Mostly being a holder type she was going t have trouble without her keys. Sure she was learning new magic, but she also had to make sure that she was going to be okay - she relayed on her keys most of the time. That was why everyone called her weak -

"I...I'm nothing without my keys.." Lucy whispered as sat on her bedroom floor.

She should've gone back and get them, but she didn't want to bump into Bickslow - or her team. Her new magic wasn't even close to being able to fight with. Lucy was remembering all the times that she was weak - where she was useless - where she couldn't help but be bait.

"Did everyone in the guild think I was weak?" Lucy wondered.

 ** _"Of course they do! You are nothing but a pretty upperclass gal. You shouldn't even become a wizard!"_** A voice said - inside Lucy's head.

"Everyone..." Lucy mumbled as she got up.

 _ **"It would be better if you just ended your life. You are only friends with spirits anyways - and even some of them HATE you! Remember Loke? He wouldn't even tell you the truth about him until he was dying! He only used you so he could go back to the spirit world!"**_

 _"Loke isn't like that...Is he?"_ Lucy thought.

 _ **"Of course is he! This is Loke, a playboy!"**_

"No!" Lucy shook her head.

She walked all the way to the bathroom and now she was staring at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself as she bit her lip looking at it.

 _ **"Look at you! A common whore looking girl. You won't have anyone, and let's be honest - Bickslow was lying about the Soul Mate thing. He only wants you for your boobs and you look like an easy laid."**_

"I..." Lucy gripped the counter as she kept looking at herself. "Stop talking!"

 _ **"Happy keeps calling you FAT! Even Natsu agreed! How much do you want to bet EVERYONE in the guild thinks the same when you wear those slutty looking skirts, and shirts. They look at you with DISGUST!"**_

Lucy fell to the ground crying. She couldn't believe that this VOICE was right - was it? She couldn't tell anymore. She wanted the voice to stop talking like that. She wasn't like that. She...Lucy was fine. Natsu and Happy could be lying. Everyone - and her outfits - maybe the outfits were a bit...showing. There was knock at her door that brought her out of the thoughts she was having. she got up and walked to her door and looked through the peep hole to see that it was Bickslow standing on the other side.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked through the door.

"I came by to give you the keys you left at the guild.." Bickslow said.

"I...Just leave them outside the door.."

"Lucy open the door..Please."

"NO!"

"Lucy, what is going on with you! You've been acting strange ever since this morning - well last night."

"I...:

"Is this because I said we were Sou-"

"Don't finish that! Please, just go."

 _ **"You have to push everyone away from you! You can't have any distractions."**_

"Lucy, just open the door."

"I-I can't."

"Lucy!"

"Bickslow, just go!"

"...If that's what you want."

Lucy heard his footsteps walk away. She had her back against the door -keeping it locked to make sure that no one was going to be coming in.

 _ **"The window, Natsu comes in through the window and Gray comes in through the chimney"**_ The Voice said.

"Right..."

Lucy was able to lock the window and sealed off the chimney. She had to make sure that everything was okay. Was she going to be okay herself? Why was there a reason to listening to this voice was in her head? Why was there a voice in her head? Was it always there? Lucy was going to have a hard time in the morning to explain everyone in the guild - wait - was this voice telling her something that she wanted to do?

"Why am I doing this?"

 _ **"Because - no one - NO ONE wants you around. You should start cutting yourself, and feel the pain that everyone feels when you are around them."**_

"..."

Lucy looked at the mirror on her vanity - was she really going to do it? Was she THAT kind of girl? What was going on with her...Lucy was going to be going crazy. Lucy shook her head, she knew better - Team Natsu needed her - right? She walked to the bed and sat down. Should she keep listening to this voice inside her head? If she did - what would keep happening if she did. There had to be someone who could help her. The Guild, maybe Mira could help her - but what if Mira tells everyone else...What about Erza? No..Erza could do the same thing.

 _ **"No one will help you. You have to do it yourself. Don't you know that Happy and Natsu are right - you are fat! Too heavy for them to carry you."**_

 _"That...That can't be true. They never said a thing."_

 ** _"They don't have to say it! You can see it in their faces."_**

Lucy got up from her bed and went through her things, she knew that there had to be something here. She was going to give into the voice - which in her mind wasn't the voice of reason. She had to listen to something, she couldn't keep listening to herself - or the voice inside her.

* * *

Back at the guild, when Bickslow came back holding Lucy's keys. Mira walked over to him.

"You were supposed to give her the keys.." Mira said softly.

"I tried. She wouldn't let me in the apartment, OR opened the door just to take them back." Bickslow said.

Just then the keys started glowing, and of course everyone's favorite play boy came out.

"Where is she!" Loke asked.

"Loke what is?" Erza asked.

"Where is Lucy?" He asked.

"She's at home, she didn't want your keys back." Mira looked at him.

"She's hurt...You gotta get to her." Loke said. "You have to break down the door - something is happening to her and I don't like it." Loke added as he disappeared back into the spirit world.

"What you do you think he meant? Was she with someone else in the apartment when you went in?" Mira turned to look at Bickslow.

"No, it was just her." Bickslow shook his head. "I would've known if someone else was in there."

"We have to see her and make sure that everything is okay!" Natsu said as he was about to run out of the building.

Erza grabbed onto the back of his shirt. "No, Bickslow will go alone with her keys and do not come back until she is back here." Erza glared at Bickslow.

"Yeah - Yeah." Bickslow said walking out of the building. He didn't understand what was going on with Lucy, but he was sure that something was going to be happening. What was wrong with her?

As he headed back to the apartment - he could hear something from Lucy's apartment as he was outside the door. He banged on the door, hoping she was going to be answering.

"Lucy! Open the door!"

* * *

Lucy held her wrist as it was bleeding. The cut wasn't that deep but the voice stopped talking to her for a while so she was okay for now. She grabbed her first aid kit and bandaged her wrist. That was when the voice came back inside her head.

 _ **"What do you think you are doing?"**_

 _"Bandaging up the cut..."_

 ** _"Why would you do that? You won't get rid of the pain that fast."_**

 _"Why can't you leave me alone?!"_

 ** _"I don't have to. You need me."_**

"No..." Lucy whimpered as she applied pressure to her wrist.

"Lucy! Open the door!" Lucy heard Bickslow bang on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy, I won't go away until you open this door and let me come in! Don't make break down the door..." Bickslow said.

Lucy looked around and grabbed a sweater to cover her bandaged wrist. She walked over to the door and opened it. Lucy looked at the door, biting her lip. Was she going to actually open the door to show that everything was okay? What if he grabbed her wrist!? That was something that she shouldn't let happen to her. She walked over to the door making sure that everything was before she opened the door. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Bickslow - who was still holding onto her keys.

"What is going on with you?" Bickslow looked down at her - well physically because he was taller than she was.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Lucy forced the smile on her face.

"Lucy...Loke opened his gate, feeling pain. You need to tell me or so help me I will throw you over my shoulder and drag you to the fucking guild!"

"I - I...All that happened was that I tripped and sprained my ankle." Lucy half-lied. She did sprain her ankle before.

"Fine. Here are the keys. If you need me, just give me a call okay?"

"Sure."

Lucy watched Bickslow leave the apartment. She sighed as she knew that this was going to be strange. She had to make sure that everything was okay - but will it be? The cutting that she did, hurt - but then again she's been through worse because of Gajeel's beating. The pain of losing her father - it was the worse. The pain she felt when she saw her older self die, the pain of Minerva, the pain of Flare. Everything was happening around and she was the one who got hurt the most. She had to be brave. Lucy looked on her table and saw the letter that Blue Pegasus sent where they invited Lucy, Mira, and Erza to sing. Was she going to be able to do it? Was there going to be the fact that something was going to be stopping her from doing anything else?

"I...I still have to perform. I still have to be around them rather I want to or not."

* * *

Somewhere, someone was watching Lucy - they were the one implanting the voice inside her head, though Lucy didn't know that. She was sure that it her own self making the sense. The person smirked as they saw that Lucy was in pain. The way that she should be. Who was this person? Was someone going to be changing the way Lucy felt about Fairy Tail or was it that they wanted to kill her?

"My Lord, how is it going with our new test subject?" A demon said looking at the crystal orb which displayed the projection of Lucy Heartfilia pacing around her room.

"Everything is going to plan. She will learn her place." The Lord said smirking.

"When will she be under our control?"

"Once her spirit is completely broken, it will take a while - but the end result will be great. Fairy Tail will fall at the hands of their own 'Light of Fairy Tail'. Then she will be ours."


	3. Chapter 3

**_((A/N: ALRIGHT! This has been a long overdue chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I've been developing some writers block and sometimes the only way that I personally can get over it, is to try and write a new story. So, I've been working on two new stories which are: The Snake Bite (Cobra x Lucy) which has been published and a Naruto fanfic that is a Sakura story, but I haven't thought of who I was going to pair her up with. (PS: Naruto and Sasuke are not options for her to be paired with.) But here is the story and the songs that I used will be listed at the bottom of this chapter! Thank you for waiting! Here we are, Chapter three of Soul Song!))_**

 ** _((A/N 2: Support me by going and voting for a Sakura Ship!))_**

* * *

Lucy finished her packing and was ready with the other girls. There was so much that needed to be done. Lucy had to write another new song to sing. But her mind was being blank for once. Hopefully she'll be able to think of a new song before arriving at Lamia Scale. The train ride would be a while because of the different town it's in.

 _"I have to meet the girls soon."_ Lucy thought. She grabbed her keys and then left her apartment as she needed to go.

 ** _"They are probably leaving now. Forget you, Mira and Erza can sing by themselves."_** The voice said.

Lucy tried to block out the voice. She knew that something like this was going to be bad. She had to think positive. She couldn't let the voice take over her thoughts. There had to be something that would let her or it take a break or let it leave Lucy's head. As Lucy was arriving she saw some of the Guild members getting on the train. Lucy quickly took a train ticket so she could catch the same train. As she got on, she found a booth where no where sitting. She sat down and took out her notebook, looking at the blank page of the notebook, she had to think of the a new song to sing.

 _Tell me, tell me you wanna get away_

 _Tell me, tell me now what you wanna say_

 _Magic's in the air, set yourself free_

 _Take a trip with us, that's the way to be_

 _When you're out of breath, no need to despair_

 _You can count us, we'll be always there_

 _We can make you fly on the dance floor now_

 _Riding with the stars, we will show you how_

 _Start -_

Lucy sighed as she couldn't think straight anymore.

 _ **"Did you miss me?"**_

 _"Go away!"  
_

 ** _"I can't - I'm you!"_**

 _"Please leave me alone..."_

The voice was just echoing throughout her head. There was so much that could happen to her - She was breaking down.

* * *

"Sir, how is the subject doing?" Someone asked looking at the Lord.

"She is doing fine. She is still rejecting part of the voice. In order for it to work she must fall to the voice. Do everything that it's asking." The Lord said.

During the night they changed everything around and became a Magic Guild so that when the time came Lucy would join the darkest - most top secret guild there ever was in the land of Fiore. They are calling themselves Devil's Arrow. It was the best they could do at such a short notice - they were indeed a recognized Dark Guild - so they were official, that way no one could start anything with the. They were protected against the inter-guild laws.

"How much longer?" Another one asked.

"She has a strong spirit so I can't tell when it will be broken," The lord repeated.

"I can't believe this is all because you -"

Just then the Lord had a sword at the one speaking. "Don't say another word...Now everyone leave!"

* * *

"You guys, something seems to be wrong with Lucy..." Natsu whispered.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"She just seems off..." Natsu looked at the blonde who was ripping pages out in her notebook.

"Natsu - she's fine. She probably working on a new song." Mira smiled.

* * *

Lucy kept writing down lyrics, but none of them seemed good enough to sing in front Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. There had to be something in her head that could make her just write down one song. She looked back at the first song she started writing down which seemed really good so far, maybe if she wrote more it would become better.

 _Start ignition_

 _Moving faster_

 _In the future_

 _Are you ready? (Here we go)_

 _Never stop! (Oh yeah, we show)_

 _Keep on rocking_

 _Super girly Nova Power~_

Lucy wrote more down as they started flowing into her head. She actually liked this song and she was happy with them. There was nothing that could stop her, since that little voice in her head stopped talking for a bit. Mira and Erza walked over to where Lucy was sitting and sat across from her.

"Hey, Lu did you get a chance to write a new song?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I just finished - here." Lucy handed over the lyrics.

"Wow, these are good. I can't wait to sing them!" Mira smiled.

 _"Something is wrong...Natsu is right. Just sitting next to her is making me sense it."_ Mira thought.

* * *

The train had arrived at the station. all of Fairy Tail got off the train as Lucy was the last one to get off. She was worried about that voice coming back and ruining the chance to sing in front of not just her own guild but Lamia Scale as well! That is something that she didn't want to happen, she was scared that she could ruin the show.

 _ **"Well lookie here, someone is getting stage fright."**_ The voice laughed.

 _"Please stop! Just leave me alone!"_ Lucy thought as she walked next to Bickslow.

 ** _"Let me see - Nah! It's too much fun messing with you. You know my favorite part of being inside your head?"_**

 _"No..."_

 ** _"You seem like you should be smart enough, but oh well. The fun part is - Everyone will think your crazy! Maybe they'll kick you out of the guild. Maybe Bickslow will stop loving you once he finds out how CRAZY you are!"_**

Lucy froze in her tracks. Bickslow...loves...her. She had to get the voice stop somehow. There had to be magic for that...or something. She can't be having this crazy voice in her head for the rest of her life. Right? Lucy made a fist as she wasn't happy about what was going on with her. The voice could be right though...Bickslow could stop loving her once he finds out that she has a voice inside her head. The voice that made her cut herself...the voice that was slowly breaking her apart.

"Cy...Lucy...LUCY!" A voice of a familiar friend yelled.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at Natsu, as he had a concern look on his face. "Natsu, what is it?"

"You weren't moving at all, you stopped in the middle of the busiest section of this town! Come on, we gotta go see Lyon and the others." Natsu smiled.

"Ri-Right." Lucy nodded her head as she followed him.

 _"Lucy what is going on with you...Please tell me if anything is bothering you."_ Natsu thought.

As the two of them walked into the Lamia Scale Guild, Bickslow walked over and looked at Lucy, as he could sense there was also something off, but he didn't know what he could do about it. This was the one thing he wasn't too sure about to handle. He's had girls before, but never developed anything for them - Lucy is different. Yes, Yes, Lucy is his Soul Mate but something else about her is different.

"Lucy there you are! It's time for us to go on, but first you have to go change." Mira said as she was taking Lucy to the backroom so she could put on something else to wear.

"Thanks Mira. I'll be out shortly." Lucy closed the door and started to change as she saw that her cuts weren't healed yet - she would have to wear long sleeves to cover them. As she looked through the clothes she found the prefect outfit.

* * *

"Alright Fairy Tail! Lamia Scale get ready to meet our best singers! Here is our band Light Jewels! Erza! Mira! and Lucy!" Max said as he got off the stage.

* * *

 **Lucy:**

Tell me, Tell me, you wanna get away

 **Erza:**

Tell me, Tell me now what you wanna say

 **Mira:**

Magic's in the air set yourself free

 **Lucy, Erza and Mira:**

Take a trip with us, that's the way to be

 **Lucy:**

When your out of breath, no need to despair

You can count on us, we'll be always there

We can make you fly on the dance floor now

Riding with the stars we will show you how

 **Erza:**

Start ignition

 **Mira:**

Moving Faster

 **Erza and Mira:**

In the future

 **Lucy:**

Are you ready?

 **Erza and Mira:**

Here we go!

 **Lucy:**

Let's stop them!

 **Erza and Mira:**

Oh yeah, we show!

 **Lucy:**

Keep on rocking!

 **Lucy, Erza and Mira:**

Super Girly nova power

* * *

Right at the end of the word power, there were shinning lights and all of Lamia Scale was impressed on how they were doing everything. Bickslow smiled at his girl as Freed was doing the same. The two men were both drinking some beer - as well as Cana, but no one was surpirsed by her drinking a barrel of beer, which she brought with her...How did she even get that on the train to begin with...

* * *

 **Lucy, Erza and Mira:**

We're gonna celebrate now

In a diamond

We are the super girls

We're gonna celebrate now

Dancing on the moon

Never feeling out of tune

We're gonna celebrate now

Take it to the skies

Like a rocket high

We're gonna celebrate now!

Right now!

Now!

 **Lucy:**

When you're feeling down, you can call our name

We'll come running back just to save the day!

We can make you fly on the dance floor now

Riding with the stars we will show you how

 **Erza:**

Start ignition

 **Mira:**

Moving Faster

 **Erza and Mira:**

In the future

 **Lucy:**

Are you ready?

 **Erza and Mira:**

Here we go!

 **Lucy:**

Let's stop them

 **Erza and Mira:**

Oh yeah, we show!

 **Lucy:**

Keep on rocking!

 **Lucy, Erza and Mira:**

Super Girly nova power

We're gonna celebrate now

In a diamond

We are the super girls

We're gonna celebrate now

Dancing on the moon

Never feeling out of tune

We're gonna celebrate now

Take it to the skies

Like a rocket high

We're gonna celebrate now!

 **Lucy:**

Take a trip with us that's the way to be

 **Lucy, Erza and Mira:**

We're gonna celebrate now

In a diamond world

We are the super girls

We're gonna celebrate now

Dancing with the stars

You can hear us near or far

We're gonna celebrate now

Take it to the skies

Like a rocket high

We're gonna celebrate now

Right now!

Now!

* * *

At the end of the song, everyone started cheering and clapping as they wanted more songs. Lucy took a deep breath and bowed with Erza and Mira. Then Lucy got off the stage. Mira was worried about Lucy. Usually Lucy was all for singing more songs, but she wasn't feeling herself. There was something going on and Mira wanted to get to the end of it. Mira walked off the stage and followed Lucy.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Mira asked.

 _ **"Don't tell her~"**_ The voice said.

"N-Nothing. I'm just not feeling up to singing anymore songs right now." Lucy turned to face Mira, faking her smile.

"A-Alright, but you have to promise me if something is bothering you, that you come to me and tell me." Mira looked at Lucy, being the big sister to her.

 _"Mira, I really want to tell you, but I can't..."_ Lucy thought.

"I'm going to go change and go enjoy the party!" Lucy walked into the changing room and started to put her outfit back on that she was wearing earlier and walked out.

Lucy headed out towards the main lobby of Lamia Scale and spotted Bickslow. Her face turning a bit pink, but she couldn't face him after she lied him. Anyone who could guess it, could know that something was wrong with Lucy. What she didn't know was that - Loke was there. Lucy turned away from the bar area and took a seat outside as she needed some air. She had her song book with her hopping that she would be able to come up with a new song for her band to sing, or even herself. She bit her lip as she looked at a song she was working on.

 _Cloudy Memories  
_

 _Of the way it used to be_

 _Search for answers_

 _I can't see_

 _Looking back in time_

 _All the images they tell me where I'm going_

 _They tell me_

 _Look to the sky, it's a new day, everyday_

 _Feeling so confused, but I know your heart is true_

 _Please trust in me_

 _Flying so High up in the sky_

 _I'm caught up in a dream_

 _My fears they fade away_

 _It's my reality_

 _And -_

That was all Lucy could write, as she didn't know anything else that she could add. This is one of the songs she always had time to write for her. She's been writing it slowly and she really prayed to the heavens that this is the one song that would get her band to perform in Fiore's capital city. Will that day ever come?

* * *

 _ **((Songs Used:**_

 _ **Celebrate - Lolirock**_

 _ **Crossing Field - LISA ENG Version. (Anime: Sword Art Online)**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter is really short, but my internet has been acting up so I wanted to post it before anything happened as I was typing more! Please if you have an account go to my profile and vote! Love you all!))**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was outside looking at the sky - the sky wasn't dark enough for the stars to be showing through, but the stars are there. The voice in her head was silent for now...for now, but who knew if there wasn't going to be another outburst. There had to be something in the end that would make the voice shut up without asking anyone. Lucy looked at the book on the table, as she could hear a song playing in the background, though she couldn't place where she heard it. Just then there was someone behind her. They sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" A Voice asked.

Lucy looked over and saw Bickslow. Lucy looked away. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just a bit tired." She lied through her teeth.

"Your lying."

"No I'm not. It's the truth."

"Then look me in the eyes and repeat what you told you."

Lucy took a deep breath and looked Bickslow in the eyes and repeated what she said early. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just a bit tired."

"I still don't believe you, but I guess you are a bit tired."

Bickslow got up and walked away from Lucy. She looked down at her notebook, and flipped to a new page to work on a new song for her and the group to sing for another time.

 _What's up there's something in the air_

 _It's that feeling when the weekend comes_

 _Say whatcha doing way up there_

 _I think that we could have some fun_

 _I know this place where we can go_

 _We're not invited but who cares_

 _We girls are putting on a show_

 _There's so much happening out there_

 _Out there...Out there_

 _(Party People!)_

 _D-d-d-Do whatever - ever - ever_

 _Be whatever - ever - ever_

 _Dance forever - ever - ever - ever_

 _So climb out your windows_

 _Cause we're waiting for you_

 _Wer're gonna party tonight_

 _crash...party_

 _call...every_

 _part...tonight_

 _forget..your...head_

 _...Tonight..._

As Lucy was writing the words weren't making any sense anymore. What was happening to her? She couldn't think straight, she was forgetting the words already to what she wanted to write. How was that possible? Something was going on and Lucy didn't like it - part of her wished that she could stop what was happening to her, but it was hard. Her thoughts would drift away before anything could stop them. Was she going Crazy?

"I can't be..." Lucy said as she shook her head.

 _ **"You are going crazy and soon no one will want to hang out with you."**_ The Voice said.

"Shut up.." Lucy muttered to herself.

 ** _"Crazy...Come on you can do it...Just go all crazy~"_** The Voice laughed at the demise of what was happening with Lucy.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed as she was unaware of Erza and Mira behind her.

"Lucy...We weren't speaking..." Mira started to walk over to her.

Lucy jumped at the sound of Mira's voice and backed away from her. "I-I...It's nothing! I gotta go...for a walk." Lucy pushed past Mira and Erza.

"What..just happened?" Erza asked.

"I have no clue..." Mira said as she picked up Lucy's song book and flipped it open to see writing all over the place - it wasn't normal for her to be writing like that. Something was wrong with Lucy and they had to get to the bottom of it. "Look at this. Her words started making no sense near the end."

Erza looked at the book and at the page. "It's a good song, but I feel like something is happening inside her head...She wouldn't keep writing if it was like that."

"That's what I'm saying. What do you think it is?" Mira asked.

"Dark Magicians at work..." A voice said - the new voice that spoke up was First Master Mavis.

"Master Mavis, what do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Someone casted a powerful dark spell on Lucy to drive her crazy like that. I've seen it happen only once." Mavis said as she looked at the notebook.

"Do you know who they are?" Mira asked.

"No...I wished I did. I only ever saw it at another guild that no longer exist." Mavis sighed as she looked at the two girls. "You just have to closely watch Lucy.."

"We'll try our best." Erza nodded.

"Also, don't tell anyone in the guild - I feel like they are watching her every move, so if word got out about Lucy - who knows what could happen..." Mavis added.

"Don't worry, First Master, we got this." Mira smiled.

* * *

In the town, Lucy was walking around as a hand came over her mouth - dragging her through an alleyway to be transported to where the Dark Guild was.


	5. Chapter 5

As Lucy disappeared from the town - no one in the guild hall noticed that she was missing, until Bickslow felt something. It was because of the connection their two souls made without either one of them knowing. Her soul was calling out to him, he needed to know where she is, where she went. If she's in trouble, they would have to go find her - though the possibility that she could just be lost is another reason to panic. Lucy really didn't know the town they were in, so it could mean major trouble if she got lost and everyone was one their way home. He needed to make sure she was okay. There had to be something wrong. He walked over to where Mira and Erza were. Maybe they would know, since they were the last two who spoke to Lucy before she disappeared.

"Where's Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked the two girls.

"She went for a walk into town," Mira said.

"She's not back yet?" Erza chimed in.

"No, I have this feeling that her soul is calling out to me...I'm afraid Lucy is lost in the town since she doesn't really know her way around this place." Bickslow looked at the two of them.

"We have to go look for her.." Mira stood up and walked over to the stage. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" Mira shouted. Once it was quiet, and everyone looked at Mira. "Lucy isn't back yet and it's getting late. We need to split up to look for her.."

"Where did she go?" Gray asked.

"Who knows, she could be anywhere," Lyon answered. "This town is pretty big."

"Guess we have to -" Erza started to say when the doors of the guild busted open. The one person to walk in was plue. "Plue?"

Plue wobbled over with a note and handed it over to Erza. Once he delivered it, he disappeared.

"Erza what does it say?" Natsu said.

"Hello Fairy Tail, I have something of yours. If you want it back then hand over the crystal of Nulleman. If in a weeks time, you don't deliver it - then the blonde celestial wizard becomes mine to do what I want. Once you have the crystal, and I will know if you have it, I'll send for it." Erza read the note. "That's it.." Erza said. "It doesn't say who they are."

"Where are we gonna start looking? She could be anywhere!" Bickslow growled. He was pissed that someone would kidnap Lucy - but what was there reason.

* * *

Lucy was trapped inside a cell, her keys were away from her and she looked around. "Hello! Come on! Face me like the wizard you are you stupid coward!" Lucy shouted into the darkness.

"I don't think you are in any shape to be saying that." A voice said from the darkness, stepping out into the little bit of light there was.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Lucy asked trying to put a name to a face, but it was no help as she didn't know who were kidnapper was.

"You can call me, Lord. You are here as proof that what we did to you, is a good thing for my guild." He smirked.

"I will not call you Lord, and what did you do to me!"

"You'll have to wait to find out - and for now, you are just going to be in a downward spiral." He laughed and walked away from her.

* * *

Every Wizard, from any guild was out there looking for Lucy. She had to be found cause there was no way that they were going to be handing over the Crystal of Nulleman. There were some that were saying that the Crystal would be a best option, though First Master Mavis said it was bad idea to give them the crystal in exchange for Lucy. There was the bigger picture for the bad guys. There was something else they wanted.

"What's going to happen if they get the Crystal?" A wizard from another guild asked.

"They would take over the world...They would have the power to destroy the world if they pleased. With the Crystal of Nulleman, they can take away your magic powers." One of the Wizards Masters said.

"What are we going to do?" Lisanna asked. "If we can't give the Crystal, than how can we get Lucy back?"

"We'll do what we did at the Grand Magic Games." Makarov sighed as he looked at all the guilds and their members.

"You want to sneak Lucy out of a place where we have no idea where she is?!" Gray shouted.

"No, we'll give them the Crystal, and then we'll have two teams, both we'll follow the person back, one will look for the Lucy, and the other team will leave no man standing while you fight to get the Crystal back." Makarov stated.

Everyone started to talk about how it would be a good idea, but if they get caught that would be a bad idea. Who knows if they plan to kill Lucy.

* * *

 _ **"No is going to come for you~"**_

"Shut up..."

 _ **"Nah, I rather be talking and making sure that you are going to have no hope left."**_

Lucy was sitting against the one wall of her cell. She had to keep her hopes - she had to stop listening to the voice. It wasn't right. They were going to look for her. They had to...She - what if the voice was right? What if they weren't going to be looking for her? She would be here for the rest of her life. She doesn't even know where she is.

 _ **"Give up, no one is going to come. Just give up and give your spirit up to the lord, maybe he'll let you go if you do what he wants."**_

"I...I can't...I won't give up. I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard and I will not give up."

 ** _"You will give up there's nothing left for you to do!"_**

 _"I have to make sure I don't give in."_

 ** _"Nice try, but you'll be a broken mess before your guild can find you."_**

"You'll never win...You'll never break me.." Lucy started to sing, her voice being a bit weak, as she didn't know what to do, she was scared of what could happen to her. She needed to make sure that everything was going to be okay. She had to keep herself alive, she had to make sure that nothing happens. They are going to find her - They had to!

* * *

The teams split up - Two waiting in the shadows for the guy to come pick up the crystal. While the other teams went to go look for the Crystal. They had to get to Lucy back. Bickslow was on one of the teams to go rescue Lucy. He would be able to find her - if her soul was going to call out to him. If the soul didn't that would mean two things, it was gone - or Lucy was too weak. Bickslow made a fist. How did no one noticed that something was different! This was something that anyone could've noticed.

"Bickslow, Man, everything was going to be okay. We'll find her," Laxus said.

All the Dragon Slayers were on the rescue team, since they would be able to sniff out Lucy and find her.

"I know, but what if something happens to her before even find her?"

"Don't think like that.. This is Lucy! She took a beating from Gajeel and she still had enough fight left to help me!" Natsu smiled.

"She was able to withstand the attack from Flare and Minvera as well." Sting said.

Though those helped a bit, but with fight with Minvera still hurt Bickslow as she was badly beaten. It has been only a few hours, when someone arrived at the fountain, the Lamia Scale team arrived, carrying a case. Everyone who was hiding was silent.

"Ah, the Crystal of Nulleman, you guys worked fast." The guy said.

"Hand Lucy over." One of the members said.

"Not a chance, we have to make sure you didn't make a copy, She'll be delivered." the guy turned away and started walking away.

As he was walking, Rouge made everyone who was going to be following, disappear into the shadows. It would help so they didn't get caught. They were being lef through a portal into a different area. It was still Fiore but no one knew where they were, or how they were going to get back. As they followed the guy - all they could feel was getting sick as they had no idea what the dark guild would want with Lucy - why her?

As they arrived, and stopped - still following the guy. He arrived at a door and walked in quickly - so the rescue team didn't know anything. The looked around the place and started to split up into the right teams.

"We find Lucy and get her far away from here and you guys get that crystal back." Sting said as they quickly ran off to look for the blonde.

* * *

 _ **"I win~ You are going to be disappearing...Too bad that no one will be able to hear you scream."**_

 _"Leave me alone.."_

 _ **"You are almost out of magic, from keeping me at bay, you are getting weaker while I haven't used up any strength."**_

 _"I know the guilds will find me!"_

 ** _"Keep saying that, but it won't happen."_**

"I...I have to do something..so they now where I am." Lucy whispered. She could feel her weak soul call out. Bickslow - he was near, but her soul was way to weak for her to be able to call out to him, he would not be able to do anything.

"Do you know I fell in love with you,

I can't remember, how long has it been?

All I know, is this love within my heart,

Waiting for you

Can't you see, what you mean to me?

How I wish you could read my mind

All these feelings, I could never find

The right words to explain …

Like the snow, all my love,

Falling down from above

In time - in time

It piles high, as if to touch the sky"

* * *

"Do you guys here that?" Bickslow asked.

"It's Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Her voice is weak..." Laxus said.

"Let's go.." Bickslow said.

 _"Lucy keep singing!"_ Bickslow thought.

* * *

 _"Hold me tight_

I wish I'd never known your light

This can't be right

This can't be how it's meant to feel

But I can't turn back time now cause

 _I love you_

I only wish it wasn't true

I wish I could forget - Wish that we'd never met

Inside my heart, I know - Eternal Snow

Do you know, you're still in my dreams?

How much longer till you let me sleep?

So I stay awake at the window pane

My breath fogging the glass

Can the snow in my heart,

Melt away with the pain?"

* * *

"Which way is the voice coming from?" Sting asked as he looked around.

"It's...it's too hard to tell.." Rogue said.

"We'll have to split up!" Gajeel said.

"It's the only way..." Wendy said as she tried to tone in on the voice. "It's really difficult, I can't seem to pinpoint it."

* * *

"One day – One day

I pray that it might

Just take one candle's flame

 _Hold me tight_

Until I break - I hope I might

Cause then the wind

And cold can't reach me anymore

I only wanna feel nothing

 _I miss you_

When every thought's a thought of you

And I stand here alone, cause tonight is the same

Inside my heart, I know - Eternal Snow

I wonder if, the falling snow

Will numb my heart

And if with time, could it hide,

These lonely nights and all of my love for you?

 _Hold me tight_

I wish I'd never known your light

This can't be right

This can't be how it's meant to feel

But I can't turn back time now cause

 _I love you "_

* * *

 _"I will find you Lucy, I promise..."_ Bickslow thought.

Everyone had split up to find where the singing was going to be coming from, but it was really hard for the dragon slayers. Even with their hearing. It was still hard. There was no way to really know which voice was really Lucy's.

* * *

"I only wish it wasn't true

You can't be here and I -

Shout to the winter sky

Inside my heart, I know, Eternal Snow

Hold me tight

Ohh I miss you

I love you

And I stand here alone

Cause tonight is the same

So fall forever

Oh eternal snow"

* * *

 _ **"HA! You thought singing would help you? You were wrong, they aren't going to come for you."**_

"BICKSLOW!" Lucy yelled as loud as she could.

"LUCY!" A voice yelled back.

"Bickslow.." She said as she tried to stand up, as her legs went numb from sitting.

They blasted the door down, and Bickslow ran over and picked her up and hugged her. "It's okay, I'm here now." Bickslow whispered.

"I...I..." She started to cry as she couldn't believe she got herself kidnapped.

"It's alright, your singing helped up us." Laxus said.

"Wh-Who came here?" Lucy asked as she tried to stand up.

* * *

 _ **((A/N: the song used was Eternal Snow, the English version was created by Amalee (LeeandLie) GO CHECK IT OUT YOUTUBE SHE IS AMAZING!))**_


End file.
